Brickipedia talk:Articles for Deletion
Don't delete the article "The CABG.net" . The Clone Army Builders Guild currently has 1166 registered users! Pretty big, if I do say so myself. CABG Article - this should not be deleted. There is a request to delete the 'CABG' article, because there is no specification of member number. CABG has 1166 registered users, and a total of 106015 messages. This is why I am removing the delete request for it. - CG PLEASE KEEP the official DUPLO subthemes "DUPLO Cars" and "DUPLO Toy Story" as own subthemes of DUPLO DUPLO Cars is the official name of this DUPLO subtheme. It's the same with DUPLO Toy Story, which does have to be separated from the Lego System theme Lego Toy Story! If you are unsure - use the official LEGO catalog system! DUPLO Bob the Builder or DUPLO Thomas & Friends are official subthemes of DUPLO, too - and no outstanding themes!!! Related examples: Lego Trains >< DUPLO Train Lego Castle >< DUPLO Castle Lego Pirates >< DUPLO Pirates Lego Farm >< DUPLO Farm So please leave my work! (and redirect Cars (Disney) to DUPLO Cars) But why don't you update the 2010 release table with the large amount of new information (e.g. figures, price) I have created/updated on many new sets - instead of destroying the work of a real LEGO insider ;-) :Firstly, I think that if we are to call System themes themes, than DUPLO subthemes are themes. anyway, Disney Cars is completely different to the examples you have cited, as it is a DUPLO only theme, and not a system and duplo one. Therefore, Disney Cars or Cars (Disney) is perfectly acceptable as a name. And no, I am not "destroying" your work. Kingcjc 14:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Clean Up Any one mind if I start deleting/removing deletion requests for all the old stuff that has a general consensus. Kingcjc 10:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry cjc, I didn't know you wanted to do that. I guess it saves you the work. =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 12:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) GOOD REASON Slave leia is a really popular franchise! Many fans love the original slave leia outfit. Sorry, I also made an editing mistake but I can fix it! * Sorry, but Slave Leia is merely a variant of Princess Leia, and we don't currently do pages on variants of every character, but rather keep them all on the one page. 03:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Why deleted? Why was the page Mawhonic deleted? It may be a cutscene only minifig, but so are many other characters in the game that are unplayable. Like Nien Nunb. They are cutscene only, but are not for deletion. Darth Platypus 21:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) * See Forum:Non-playable_video_game_characters- we're still looking for info on a some characters which we don't know if they're cutscene only. 22:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Why is free style 1796 being deleted? Why? Its a classic. It is part of what makes Lego what it is today \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 03:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused. What are you saying? 14:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) *He apparently created a category not complying with our Category Guidelines. NHL dealt with the problem.:) 15:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Help! It says that vandal pages are to e marked with }} (with only 2 {}) but it just says its a candidate when i do it. Legosuperheroesfan 21:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :It says, "candidate for speedy deletion." says "candidate for deletion." FB100Z • talk • 21:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No need to delete the page 3868 Phineas and Ferb.